Journey through Kingdom Hearts
by Ms. Delirium
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Sora and his friends are going to a visit with the king for the anuall ball with the other disney and sqare soft characters.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Journey through Kingdom Hearts

Author: Cress Millicent

A/N: This is my second Kingdom Hearts fic. My First KH fic is with the author "Alex", but I don't think she exists here anymore in fanfiction.net, I really don't know why. Hehehe ^-^ I hope you will like this fic of mine. Thanks anyways for the ones who read this! 

Chapter 1: Coming back of Sora

            One fine Monday morning, sea particles breezes through the windows of Kairi, Riku, and the others. Yawning, Kairi suddenly woke up from her bed and straight down to see every morning if Sora will be back. It is the 27th time she has ever done that. 

            But everything seems to be wrong…isn't it that Kairi has the memory of being kidnap and now she's here safe and sound in destiny islands. And what about Riku? he also have a grudge on me that he believed that I'm only wasting my time saving world beside of my friends.

            By the past…Sora defeated the final boss Ansem and the other secret bosses and completed his mission, he got to king Mickey's castle with Kairi and Riku. He asked Donald that if he could try to erase the memories of the two, erase thee memories of being kidnap and erase the memory of being one with the heartless…….

Tidus: What's all the bumping all about? (scratching his untidy hair)

Selphie: Well maybe she did it again.

Wakka: Yeah! And it is the twenty-seventh time, though.

Riku: (Going out of the house) Well is he there Kairi?

Kairi: Well this time I'm sure he will be back!

Riku: Yeah right when he would be back! (going inside the house)

Selphie: So Wakka what's for breakfast?

Wakka: Well we have bacon and eggs and some pine fruit.

Tidus and Selphie: Again!?

Riku: Kairi! You might want to eat, do yah?

Kairi: Later! 

Riku: Suit yourself! Sora's not coming back!

Kairi: Shut up Riku! I'm sure of it this time, just you wait.

            From a far distance…

Sora: Donald…are we there yet?

Donald: Well I guessh we will be about an aour before we geth there.

Sora: Wait for me guys,, about an hour I'm home.

Donald: So how does the island looked like again?

Sora: Well it's a bit small but it also has a lot of memories I left behind. So I will come back and go with you guys again for the ball of King Mickey. 

Goofy: Yehuk! You could bring your friends at the castle too if you like. I bet King Mickey will be pleased to see you and your friends.

Sora: Yeah, maybe.

After 45 mins…

Goofy: Heyh Shora! I'm seeing a glimpse of the island and in just minutes we will be there!

Sora: Cool!

            From Kairi's place…

Riku: Well How long are you going to stay there? (he asked carrying food) Here have some.

Kairi: No thanks. I'll just be in my room.

Riku: Darn Sora. Why is he so long to get in here? He still has no sense of direction.

When the shore is clear a little dot has been spotted by Wakka…

Wakka: Hey guys look over there a ship is coming right through here!

            Kairi have heard Wakka and rapidly go straight down the stairs and through the shore with the others.

Kairi: Sora!

"SORA!"

"SORA!"

"SORA"

Donald: Heyh! You hear thath!?

Sora: Yeah I recognize its voice. Its Kairi's voice! 

"KAIRI!"

"RIKU"

"TIDUS"  
  
"WAKKA"  
  
"SELPHIE"

Kairi: Yeah it is SORA!

Riku: Well I guess I'm wrong after all.

Kairi: You bet you are!

Riku: Ch'

Selphie and Tidus: Yeah! 

            The ship was clearer to see now…

Sora: Goofy can you boost up a bit?

Goofy: Sure thing Sora!

Sora: YAHOOOOoooo!!! Guys I'm here!

            Sora jumped out of the ship and run through the waters. He first saw Kairi and hugged her. The other guys hugged Sora too. What a warm welcome.

Kairi: I know you will be here today…I miss you so much.

Sora: Yeah me too.

Kairi: Sora—

Sora: Good news the king is inviting us to a ball this Wednesday!

Kairi: Your leaving again?

Riku: What a loser.

Sora: No! I mean WE are going to the ball. You, me, Riku, Tidus, Sora, Wakka and Selphie. 

Donald: And we will lead you there!

Kairi: Who is with you?

Sora: Oh, this is Donald the royal magician of King Mickey. And this is Goofy royal head of the army!

Kairi: Nice to meet you, Donald, Goofy.

Goofy: Shucks! Nice to meet you  ma'am.

Donald: Hi! Nice to meet you to.

Sora: So by tomorrow we will be living for a short while this island and I will show you the world.

Kairi: Well that is cool!

Sora: So you guys wanna come? 

Wakka, Tidus, Selphie: Yeah! That would be great! We… explore the outside world! 

Sora: I know you guys would come.

Riku: Well no thanks Sora. I rather stay here. (leaving the others by the shore)

Selphie: Huh?

Tidus: What's wrong with him?

Kairi: I don't know? 

Sora: Why Riku? (following Riku behind)

Riku: Why?! Why?! You even asked why?! 

Sora: What's wrong?

Riku: The wrong is…that I thought we three, you, me and Kairi will join and explore the outside world together! Am I Right, Sora?

Sora: But the King needs our help.

Riku: Our help? 

Sora: I mean—

Riku: Well you guys go on then. I don't mind.

Sora: I'm sorry Riku.

            Riku just stopped and walked away going to the secret cave. 

Riku: I guess this drawing of us traveling will never be true. (erasing the drawings in the walls of the cave)

            From Sora's place…

Donald: Well I guessh we will have tho board only the sheven of ush.

Sora: Well guys let us prepare for the trip tomorrow.

A/N: I guess this is a bit short. But I'll try to make it long and better. ^-^


	2. The Ball

-------------------------------------------------------

Title: Journey through Kingdom Hearts

Author: Cress Millicent

A/N: Well I think this chapter will be very short…Bu t…o well! Please R&R! Thank you! Hope you like it! ^-^

Chapter 2: Board to the Gummi Ship

            Tuesday……

Sora: So guys are you ready to leave?

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie: Yeah!

Sora: How about you Kairi?  
  
Kairi: Huh? Ah, Yeah of course.

Goofy: So we will divide into two groups.

Chip: We have here two gummi ships.

Dale: The Kingdom gummi and Cindy!

Wakka: It even got a name?

Goofy: Shure, you've got to name each of them.

Donald: Now come abordh!

Selphie: What about Riku?

Tidus: I don't know. But I think he's doing something there in his room.

Wakka: Well whatever it is…Let's GO!

            From behind of them…

Riku: Wait! … I'm going with you.

Sora: That's great old buddy! I know you would change your mind.

Riku: Yeah.

Sora: So…Me, Kairi, Riku and Goofy will take Cindy, and Donald, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus will take The Kingdom gummi ship.

Wakka: Then come on now! Time is not waiting!

            Abroad to the galaxy and on to the exit of the destiny islands…

Goofy: Next stop...To the Kingdom of King Mickey!

Kairi: I can't wait to see the King.

Riku: You really like this opportunity to go to other worlds don't you Kairi?

Kairi: Of course I do.

Sora: See Kairi, I promise I would be back and we could explore the world together!

Kairi: Yeah I know!

Goofy: Hey guys Wakka has something to tell you.

Sora: Where? 

Goofy: Here at the tv!

Sora: you guys put tv here?

Goofy: Of course we do.

Riku: Cool!

_Wakka: Hey guys! Isn't this so cool!?_

_Selphie: Yeah! We got to take pictures of these!_

_Tidus: Hey Sora, does the Kingdom has an arena to practice battle with?_

Sora: Well I don't know I didn't explore the Kingdom.

_Tidus: I s that so…well we will just see. Bye! See ya guys later!_

            After a few minutes……..

Goofy: Hey Sora! In about a minute we will be there!

Sora: Thanks for the ride Goofy!

Goofy: What are you talking about? The King is very pleased of the work you've done for him! We are proud to be your partners too, ya know!

Sora: Hahaha. Thanks.

Goofy: OK! Here we go! Boost up Cindy!

            At the Kingdom…………..

Goofy: Here we are!

Kairi: Cool!

Riku: Big place!

Queen Minnie: Oh! Sora you came! (Hugging Sora)

Sora: Yeah! Thank you for inviting us here at your ball tomorrow, your majesty. 

Queen Minnie: Oh! Of course!

Pluto jumped at Sora and licked him all over the face…

Sora: Oh, Pluto…Cut it…out…hehehe…stop it!

Kairi: What a cute dog!

King Mickey: I think Pluto misses you Sora.

Goofy: Your majesty! 

King Mickey: Oh, Welcome back sir Goofy! And sir Donald, I think you're a bit late.

Donald: Sorry your majesty!

Sora: Oh, Yeah King Mickey I invited my friends too. Kairi…

Kairi: (Courtesy) Nice to meet you your majesties!

Queen Minnie: What a sweet young lady you are.

Kairi: Thank you ma'am.

Sora: Riku

Riku: (bow) Sir. Ma'am

Sora: And this is Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

Tidus: Good Morning your majesty.

Selphie: (Courtesy) Good day your majesties!

Wakka: (bow) Nice to meet you your majesties!

King Mickey: Nice to meet you too, good friends of Sora's.

Donald: Um…Shorry to interrupt you your majeshty, but may I ashk where ish my beloved Daishy?

Queen Minnie: Oh Donald, Daisy I at th—

Daisy: I'm right here Donald!

Donald: Daishy!

Daisy: Oh Donald I'm so worried about you!

Kairi: How sweet.

King Mickey: So Pluto and Goofy may you two please lead our guests to their respective rooms.

Pluto: Arf!

Goofy: Aiay Sir! 

King Mickey: Thank you!

End of chapter two!!!!

A/N: I know it is just like "What kind of chapter is this anyway?"  ^-^ oh well…Read again the next chapter the "The Story" !

-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
